When Day Meets Night
by MidnightVampire18
Summary: The day and the night...they're not supposed to meet. But will happen when they do meet? Bloodshed, war, change, lust, passion and love will happen.


A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 1 - Fated Meeting

* * *

Kaede secured a lock of her brown hair behind her ear as she furiously wrote down class notes. Her teacher was dictated important dates from long ago for them to remember for their World History exam.

"In 1558, Princess Elizabeth Tudor succeeded her elder half sister Mary I as queen after a short and violent reign that lasted only five years. Queen Mary Tudor died childless. However, Elizabeth also died childless but had a longer reign, dying in 1603. After Elizabeth's death, the Tudor family came to an end."

Kaede placed her pencil on the desk and massaged her fingers, hoping that would ease some of the pain. She'd written a lot in the two hour lesson.

"Now, listen up, everyone," the teacher said as she placed her book on the front desk, "Learn those dates. If you do, you'll pass the exam. If you don't, you'll most definitely fail. I am speaking the most to _you_, Suzumiya-san, don't let your grades slip or your scholarship will breakdown."

"No, I won't, Ueda-sensei," Kaede squeaked, "I won't let you down."

"You'll be letting _yourself_ down, not me," Ueda replied. Kaede nodded sadly and sat back in her chair. Her best friend, Konata Hibari, smiled compassionately at her.

"You work so hard," Konata said.

"There's a reason for that," Kaede replied as the school bell that signified the end of the school day. Konata squealed and jumped out of seat in excitement.

"Come on, Kaede," she said, tugging on her Day Class uniform, "Let's go before the disciplinary committee find out! The Night Class will be coming out of their dorm now!"

Kaede shook her head, "I'm going to the library whilst it's still open."

"Oh, you're so boring these days, Kaede! You used to love going to see them," Konata said in a spoilt manner, "You're such a killjoy."

"I've seen them once and that's enough," Konata said, "Besides, if I don't study, I won't even be in this school long enough to be your roommate and best friend let alone gaze at some snobby rich kids."

Konata eyed her for a moment before sighing deeply, "I suppose…you're family isn't that well off, is it?"

"No and that's why I have to study to become something worthwhile to support my family," Kaede said as she stood up, "I'll meet you back at the Sun Dorm," she walked down towards the door, carrying a pile of books."

Konata stood up and flicked her blond hair, "Konata, are you coming," one of her classmates, Chizuru, asked.

"Of course," Konata giggled as she followed her classmates out. Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu, the disciplinary committee sighed tiredly.

"When will they ever stop," Zero groaned as he ran a hand through his silver hair. Yuuki stood up.

"For once, I don't have to stay behind! So let's go and don't slack off this time," Yuuki said in an accusatory tone. Zero sighed irritably and began walking out. Yuuki stood up, "Hey, don't leave without me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaede entered the library. She had at least half an hour before the Night Class arrived at the school building. She sat down at one of the tables and placed her books on the table in front of her. Sitting down, she gazed at the mountain of books she had to look at. There was a maths text book, an English textbook, a Japanese textbook, a German textbook, a geography textbook and a history textbook.

It made Kaede want to cry bitterly.

It was just too much to learn everything to such a high standard. As a scholarship student, she had to score at least 95% percent in her exams to keep her place at Cross Academy. Pulling out her history text book, she flicked through to world history section to take more notes.

After a good twenty minutes had gone by, Kaede had written and paraphrased a good set of notes. As she closed and placed her textbook on the table, she took hold of her Japanese textbook. Although Japanese, she found it difficult to remember the _kanji _or the Chinese characters that had been borrowed and used in the Japanese language. There were hundreds, if not thousands of them, for them to remember. She found it hard to read them as well, often mistaking their reading.

"I can do this," Kaede said, taking deep breaths, "I can do this."

* * *

However, after such a long day, her eyes began to close as fatigue began to take its toll on her. She began to practice writing but her head lolled as sleep began to claim her. Her pen fell onto the table as her grip on it began to waver and loosen. Unconsciously and without thinking about the time or place, Kaede laid her head on the table and buried her head in her arms.

"I'll wake up in ten minutes," Kaede murmured. However, the next thing she knew, the doors were slammed closed and Kaede jerked awake. She heard the lock click and she gasped sharply. It was then that she realised that it was dark, only the moonlight as her light source, "How long have I been asleep?"

She walked around the book cases to find the clock. Upon finding it, Kaede gasped again. It was eight o'clock in the evening, "Oh no! I'll be in so much trouble if I'm caught by any of the Night Class teachers or the disciplinary committee," she muttered to herself, "I have no choice! I have to bang on the door. I cannot stay here all night!"

Kaede ran to the door and pounded it noisily, "Please," she cried, "Somebody, _please_, help me!"

Her voice echoed but no response came. Becoming desperate, she ran to the opposite wall and ran then ran towards the door, trying to break it down. However, that only caused her to band her head. She fell to the floor and gripped her head in hands, "OW," she whimpered, "That hurt."

She felt her forehead and felt a small cut the left side and blood was left on her fingertips. Standing up uneasily, she heard the lock unlock with a loud click. Kaede, for some unknown reason, had a feeling of severe dread. The door opened slowly to reveal a figure who was bathed in the light of the full moon. From what Kaede could tell, this figure was a man and was wearing a Night Class uniform, "Who are you?"

Looking closer, this man had glowing red eyes and Kaede tried to scream, "Who are you," she whimpered, "Answer me!"

The man was about to speak and walk inside the room when someone laid a hand on the man's shoulder, "That's enough, go back to class now or Kaname will be angry."

The man turned around and glared at the person who had stopped him from what he was about to do. Kaede slid down the wall, he legs weak and unable to carry her own weight. As she sat down, the man who had "saved" her walked into the room and knelt beside her.

"Are you all right, young lady," he asked politely, "You shouldn't be in here, should you?"

Kaede shook her head dumbly, "I…was studying and I…fell asleep! Before I knew it…I was woken up by the doors closing and the fact that it was night time. I'm not one of your fan girls! I promise," Kaede said in a weak voice, "But…who was that? Why did his eyes glow like that?"

The boy sighed. Kaede calmed down and properly looked at him. He was beautiful, just as her fan girl friends had said. His blond hair was like the sun and his green eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.

"You don't have to worry about that," He said.

"Who are you," Kaede asked, "I know that you're a Night Class student but…I don't know your name."

The boy seemed a little relieved to hear that, "Ah, well, my name is Takuma Ichijo, vice president of the Night Class and Moon Dorm," he said, "May I have the honour of knowing yours?"

Kaede stared at him. He was charming and kind, so much like a gentleman. He had a princely air about to him and Kaede assumed that was because of his upbringing, "My name…?"

"Well, yes," Takuma said with small smile, "It's only polite that I know yours."

Kaede nodded, "My name is Kaede Suzumiya…aged fifteen."

Takuma's smile brightened, "Well, Suzumiya-chan, it's very nice to meet you," his eyes fell upon the cut upon her forehead. His eyes widened and he looked away, trying to contain his vampiric instincts, "You know, you'd better go before…."

"Before what," Kaede questioned. Takuma looked back up at her.

"Before Kaname finds out," Takuma said, "He's the Moon Dorm president and the president of the Night Class."

"Ah, I see…he could report me to the chairman…couldn't he," Kaede asked uneasily. Takuma turned his head back. However, unfortunately, his eyes were glowing red, the smell to strong for him to handle. Kaede recoiled in fear.

"Go," Takuma whispered. Kaede stood up and looked down at him, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Are you all right," Kaede asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Can I get you-"

"Just _GO_," Takuma said more firmly and in a voice which didn't leave much room for argument. Nodding, Kaede ran towards the door. However a girl with short silver hair jumped in front of her and Kaede screamed as she skidded to a halt. The girl wordlessly place a hand on Kaede's eyes and with a flash of purple, Kaede fell to the ground with a bang.

"You didn't have to do that, Seiren," Takuma said softly as he stood up and his eyes went back to their normal green colour.

"Oh, yes she did, Ichijo," a silky smooth voice came out of nowhere. Takuma walked towards the door and saw Kaname leaning against the wall. The beautiful man had dark brown hair and beautiful wine coloured eyes. He was well built and tall, "The girl has seen your vampiric instincts and she cannot be allowed to remember," Kaname said seriously, "Go back to class, Ichijo and you can explain this to me in the morning. As for you, Seiren, take her to the infirmary and leave her there. She shouldn't walk up until morning. But for extra precaution, lock the door when you go out."

"Yes, my lord," Seiren said as she gathered Kaede's lifeless body into her arms and over her shoulder in a fireman's lift. Takuma watched as Seiren walked down the hallway. Takuma sighed and hoped that nothing like this would happen again.

"Come, Ichijo, let us go back to class," Kaname said as he walked, "We will have to calm down the rest of the Night Class as the smell of her blood caused unrest."

"Yes, Kaname," Takuma said as he followed his best friend back to class.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
